Construction In The Jungle
by RexieCakes
Summary: Rubble has a crush on a certain jungle pup... And when Chase, Ryder, and the others help to put a plan in motion that will hopefully help the Bulldog confess his feelings will Rubble be able to come forward and tell his friend how he feels? And if he does, will Tracker feel the same? Rubble x Tracker. ONE-SHOT.


**Hello there~! So... I'm guessing you reading this right now are probably shocked that there is a story for this pairing? I honestly haven't seen anyone ship Tracker and Rubble together. I know people are taking a liking to Tracker x Rocky, but I love Rocky x Zuma. So... Yeah. At first I just shipped these two together because I simply didn't like them matched up with any of the other pups, however the ship has grown on me and I think it would be really adorable~!**

 **So yes prepare for some Tracker x Rubble~! And my gosh, I finished this in one day! I can't believe it~! Also, I have my own head cannon that Tracker and Carlos live in a cabin somewhere in the Jungle (Made from the wood of the trees there) We haven't seen a home of there's, but I find it hard to believe they just live outside all the time. Oh and some head cannons of mine of why Tracker fears the dark will be in an upcoming story. Not centered just around him, but It'll say why I think he is afraid of it, while mixing in some other stuff. Okay I'm done rambling now!~ So read, review and enjoy~!**

* * *

Rubble the youngest member of the PAW Patrol, was currently walking back home with his friends after playing at the beach, with a follow up bath appointment of all of them at Katie's. Rubble loved baths that was no secret. In fact, when he first became a PAW Patrol member and had his very first bath it was love from the very start.

In fact, baths were one of Rubble's biggest ways to relax after a rough mission or if he just felt stressed. Being a stray for a long time, barley having no food to eat caused the Bulldog to get anxiety. It took Rubble months after he started living at the Lookout to train his mind that he'd have food everyday now, along with a loving family and owner.

However, not even the time spent at the beach or the bath could rid Rubble of his troubled thoughts. He had been delopving feelings for one of his friends... And while he wasn't upset about his new affections, he was worried about what would happen if he told anyone. He walked deep in thought, as the others chatted away. Skye however, notcied Rubble being quiet which was so unlike him.

"Rubble?" Skye questioned. "Huh?..." Rubble mumbled, as he looked over at the Cockapoo. "You were zoning out it looked like... Are you okay?" The flying pup asked. The others had stopped talking and looked at the Bulldog with worried expressions. "Yeah... Are you okay? Now that I think of it... You were very quiet at the beach too. Barley got involved in games, and didn't even seem to enjoy your bath... You always enjoy baths," Chase added in.

"I-I'm fine. Just didn't get much sleep last night," Rubble said, but wined once those words came out. He was known for sleeping very well. If he hadn't slept that meant for sure that something was up.

The pups all stopped walking just as they were about to start crossing the bridge that led to the Lookout. "Rubble, you're known for being a wonderful sleeper. What's going on?" Rocky asked. "I...I... I have a crush..." Rubble said. The other pups just stared at him for a moment, before Zuma spoke up.

"That's gwreat Dude!~ Whose the lucky lady?" Zuma barked with excitement. "The pup I'm crushing on isn't a girl, Zuma... This pup is a boy and It's... Well it's Tracker!" Rubble howled. Everyone froze as soon as Rubble said that name. "Wait... You mean Tracker as in the jungle pup Tracker? Our friend Tracker?" Marshall asked, looking very confused. Chase groaned and rolled his eyes in response as everyone else gave Marshall a look that said "We don't know another pup named Tracker!" "Yeah, Marshall that's who I'm talking about," Rubble sighed.

"Awww~! How Sweet~!" Skye yelped, as she did a back flip. "Yeah that's awesome, Rubble," Rocky said with a smile. Zuma, Marshall, and Chase all grinned and nodded in agreement. "So you guys aren't upset with me for liking a boy pup?" Rubble asked. "Of course not!~" The others responded in unison.

"You should tell him how you feel too," Rocky added in. "W-What~!? I can't do that~! There's no way he'd feel the same!~" Rubble replied. "You don't know that for sure," Skye commented. "B-But how?... How do I tell him?" Rubble questioned. "Not to worry. I think I've got a plan," Chase said with a smirk.

* * *

Once at the Lookout, the pups told Ryder about Rubble's feelings for Tracker. Ryder was very happy for the young Bulldog and when Chase explained his plan to their owner, Ryder was more than happy to go along with it.

Ryder called Carlos telling him that Rubble wanted to spent sometime at the Jungle to learn more about the wild life there, but that he'd be coming alone as the other pups were going to take turns filling in for him on missions. Carlos was fine with this and said that Rubble could come as soon as he wanted.

With the call ending, Rubble was grinning to ear to ear. "Thanks, Ryder~! I need to go pack~!" Rubble barked. He gave his owner a quick lick on the cheek, before running off to his pup-house.

* * *

Once Rubble was all packed and ready to go, Ryder and the other pups hugged him goodbye. "Have a safe trip, Rubble. Call me when you get there, so I know you're safe," Ryder said. "Will do, Ryder~!" Rubble nodded. Then the Bulldog got into his vehicle and drove off.

Rubble arrived in the Jungle three hours later. He sighed in relief, as he parked outside of Carlos and Tracker's home. He then activated his pup-tag to call Ryder. "I'm here, Ryder," Rubble said. "Good~! Now go have fun and just remember speak from your heart, Rubble," Ryder replied. "Will do, Ryder~!" Rubble responded. Then the Bulldog got out of his vehicle, grabbed his pup sized suit case in his jaws and walked up to the front door.

Using his paws to somewhat knock on the door, Rubble wondered for a moment if anyone had heard him. Sure enough someone did! The sound of cheerful "He's here~!" Echoed from the other side of the door. A moment later, Carlos opened the door and smiled upon seeing the Bulldog. "Come on in, Rubble~!" Carlos said.

Rubble happily entered the cabin that belonged to Carlos and Tracker. Using wood from the nearby trees and the help of his monkey friends, Carlos had lived in the cabin for years. He even was able to get furnture for the home, along with a fridge, a counter, and a built sink and running water.

Yep, Everest and Jake weren't the only ones living a wooden made home. Tracker came running towards Rubble and tackled him happily. The Bulltdog felt his face get hot as Tracker hugged him tightly.

"Hola, Amigo~!" Tracker said with excitment in his voice, as he got off of Rubble. "Hi, Tracker," Rubble replied with a light chuckle, as he got to his paws. Carlos laughed and then shok his head with amusement. "Alright let's get to the kitchen. It'll be sundown soon and dinner is ready~!" Carlos said.

At the mention of food, Rubble howled and followed right behind his friends.

After dinner, Rubble was shown to the guest room by Tracker while Carlos cleaned up. "Here we are, Amigo," Tracker said, as he pushed the door open. Rubble smiled and followed him into the bedroom. Rubble hopped on the bed and put his suitcase on the floor. "Thanks, Tracker!~" Rubble barked. "No problem. If you need anything else just call me on your pup-tag. You look pretty tired from all that driving, so I'll let you get some rest!~ The bathroom is just down the hall to the right," Tracker replied.

"Thanks," Rubble said. Tracker gave Rubble one last smile before walking out of the bedroom and closing the door behind him. The Bulldog then opened his suitcase and grabbed his toothbrush and toothpaste, before heading to the bathroom.

* * *

The next morning after breakfast Tracker was to show Rubble various types of wild life in the Jungle, while Carlos did his own work on trying to find where another ancient relic was hidden.

"So, Amigo~! What got you interested in learning about the Jungle's wild life?" Tracker asked. "Just always wanted to learn more about it. But never seemed to have the chance the other times I've been here," Rubble answered.

Well I can teach you a lot before you head back home, Amigo~! Let's get started~!" Tracker howled.

The day went on and Rubble was actaully interested in certain wild life there in the Jungle. Once the sun began to set the two pups asked Carlos if they could stay out a while after sundown and watch the stars and have a bondfire. Carlos said yes and gave them marshmellos, liver saueges, and some firewood.

They were a good distance away from the cabin. The fire had been made and the two friends were rosting marshwellows. "This is fun!~" Rubble said. "It sure is~!" Tracker agreed. The pups ate their treats and then had some liver sasuge, before sitting there and looking at the night sky. Rubble knew it was a perfect time for him to confess how he felt. "Come on, Rubble... You can do this," The Bulldog said to himself, before speaking to his friend. "Hey... Tracker?"

"Yes, Amgio?"

"I need to tell you something..."

Tracker glanced at Rubble and saw that he was looking VERY nervous. "What is it? Is something wrong?"

"No... Nothing is wrong... I just... I didn't come out here with the actual intent on learning about wild life... That was a story Chase made up that we could use... The real reason I came out here? Was to spend time with you and... and tell you that I-I've fallen in love with you," Rubble managed to choke out.

"...You love me?" Tracker asked. "Yes! And I'm sorry if this makes things awkward!~ I know we're friends~! But I just-" However Rubble didn't get to finish his sentence, when Tracker placed a paw over his mouth. "Amigo... I love you too," Tracker replied. He blushed lightly, before removing his paw from the Bulldog's muzzle and then leaned in and kissed him.

Rubble's eyes widened in shock, but only for a second before he began to kiss back. When the pups broke apart, both were smiling and blushing at the same time. Then Tracker pinned Rubble to the ground and bared his teeth playfully. "You know something? We may still be pups, but we're old enough now to where we can do it..." Tracker said with a wink. Rubble's blush increased oh how he wanted it so badly with Tracker. "I agree... Though this will be my first time," Rubble said.

"Mine too. But don't worry, I'll take the lead..." Tracker replied, with a look of burning desire in his eyes. "Let's do it!~ Do it Jungle Style~!" Rubble howled. At that, Tracker chuckled. Not really knowing if there even was a "Jungle Style" before he went to work on Rubble.

A few minutes later, Tracker was under the Bulldog who had a surprising sense of confidence.

* * *

A few days later Rubble returned home to the Lookout. Carlos already knew of the pup's relationship and was fine with it. Rubble wanted to tell the others in person though. "So how was your trip?" Ryder asked, as Rubble and the others walked into the Lookout. "It was great~! I confessed how I felt and Tracker felt the same~! We're boyfriends now~! And we mated~!" Rubble said with huge grin on his face. At first no one caught on to the last thing Rubble had said. They all hugged him and gave him congratulations until it finally clicked. ..."WAIT YOU AND TRACKER DID WHAT~!?" Ryder and the other pups yelled together.

"Yep~! We had sex! It felt so good!~" Rubble barked, with joy in his eyes. "Well I'm going to go use the bathroom real quick. Be right back!"

Ryder and the other pups just stood there for a good moment before Ryder spoke up. "I wonder if Carlos knows about them mating... I'm going to give him a call and see if he knows or not. Even though they're both old enough now, they should learn how to have safe sex," Ryder said, as he headed for the Lookout's upper level.

Meanwhile the other pups just continued to stand there frozen in shock. Rubble the one they all thought as the most innocent out of all of them... Had done the deed before any of them had.

-What a shocking ending hmm?-


End file.
